Conventional, primary total hip replacement is a durable operation in the majority of patients. A hip replacement is a mechanical device with parts, comprising a ball and socket. As with any other mechanical device, a total hip replacement can be subject to various forms of mechanical or biological failure. Such a failure may require a reoperation of the hip replacement to address the cause of failure and its consequences. A reoperation of a total hip replacement is called a revision.
The parts of a hip replacement which move against one another will slowly wear down during the regular use of the replacement. The younger and the more physically active the patient is, the faster the wear. Continual, repetitive movement of the mechanical parts causes small pieces of hip prosthesis to break off. Depending on the type of hip replacement, these particles can be made out of plastic, cement, ceramic, or metal.
Mechanical wear and tear leading to loosening of the prosthesis (implant) is one of the most frequent forms of mechanical failure. However, other forms of mechanical failure are possible, like breakage of the prosthesis, such as may occur during a trauma like a fall or auto collision.
During revision surgery it can be difficult to remove the broken and remaining parts of the implant. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system that can assist the surgeon in removing the implant in an efficient manner with the least amount of damage to the bone and surrounding tissue.